Secrets
by Cath4
Summary: A young girl from New York City starts at Horizon with a secret that could change things forever at the school.
1. It's Him

_**Summary: A young girl from New York City starts at Horizon with a secret that could change things forever at the school.**_

_**Chapter 1:  
**_  
Peter Scarbrow walked into his office to greet the newest student at Mt. Horizon, Lucy Burnes. Lucy seemed like a fairly normal kid, compared to the other students at Horizon. She lived with her mother and step father in New York. Her father had left her and her mother when she was 2 and it had a negative influence on her. She grew up with her mom and step dad, who were alays drunk and fighting. Sometimes hitting Lucy or each other. Lucy took drugs, smoked, and left home for days at a time and no one seemed to care. She was on her own and she could take care of herself- or so she thought. One day she was in a bad part of the city and she witnessed a gang shooting. They left the young boy dead in the street. When they saw that Lucy had seen the whole thing they immediatly beat her and left her, too, in the street. But unlike the boy next to her Lucy was still alive. Sometimes she wished she never survived because then she wouldn't be in the situation she was in at that very minute.  
  
Peter sat on the desk and started examining Lucy stuff- searching for drugs or cigarettes. While he was searching he told her all the rules of the school. No drugs, cigarettes, drinking, no relationships, curfew at 11. But Lucy wasn't listening. She was staring at Peter . . . he looked familiar to her but she couldn't put the face to anyone she knew. She was broken from her train of thought by the door opening and a blond haired women walking in. "This is Sophie Becker- she's going to show you where you'll be sleeping. Soph, I'm putting her with the Cliffhangers." Sophie nodded and led Lucy out of the office.   
  
They went outside and Sophie started talking to her, "You're going to like the girls in your cabin. Some of them are a lot like you."  
  
Lucy had her arms crossed over her stomach, "What would you know about me?" Sophie decided to leave it at that. A few minutes later they reached Lucy's cabin. Inside were six beds and five girls on top of five of them. They introduced themselves as Juliette, Katherine, Daisy, Tia, and Sarah. Lucy ignored them and threw her stuff by her bed then flopped on top of the bed. Sophie soon left and Juliette came over to Lucy, "Hi." she said, simply.  
  
"Hi." Lucy made her voice sound sarcastic and rude at the same time.  
  
Juliette ignored the tone and said, "Horizon's not so bad once you give it a shot."  
  
Daisy half smiled and said, "Yeah they made me Daisy Lipenowski again."  
  
"Who were you before?" Lucy wanted to know.  
  
"Daisy Graves," She seemed proud of this fact but also a bit amused with it, "And aren't we all glad she's gone."  
  
"Whatever." Katherine added to the conversation, "And Peter and Sophie are pretty okay, too. I mean, they're pushy but not overly pushy."  
  
Lucy pictured Peter again but this time a memory cam with it. She was playing on the floor in her apartment and someone came and picked her up. The memory faded after a minute and she asked the girls, "What about guys. Are there any cool ones?"  
  
Juliette and Kat smiled, "Well," Juliette told her, "There's five guys in the Cliffhangers- Ezra, Scott, Auggie, Mark and Nate."  
  
"Nate and Sarah are together, though." Charli said much to Sarah's embarassment.  
  
Kat laughed and added, "Yeah, and Auggie and Juliette are together and so are Daisy and Freakin."  
  
"We are not! How many times do I have to tell you?!", Daisy half yelled at Kat, who just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Who's Freakin?" Lucy asked.  
  
Sarah giggled and said, "Ezra. His last name is Friedkin so everyone calls him Freakin. I think Shelby started it, didn't she?"  
  
Daisy's face darkened but she shrugged it off, "I think it was a nick name he had before he came her."  
  
Later that night Lucy lay in bed thiniking about everything that was going on. She rolled onto her side and was struck with another suddem memory. She was in the park being spun in someone's arm's. The same person that picked her up in the other memory. But soon that memory was gone, too. While she was asleep she had a dream- more like a nightmare, really. She was sitting on her bed when she was little almost asleep and the man walked in again. He sat on her bed and stroked her hair saying, "I'll see you soon. I love you, angel." When she woke up she suddenly knew who the man was . . . her father.


	2. Shelby?

**_Chapter 2:_**  
  
The next morning Lucy woke up a little dazed and confused. She didn't know where she was at first. Then it all came rushing back to her. How she was at Horizon, Peter, and everything else. She slowly pulled herself out of bed and pushed herself to get ready. It was only six in the morning and she had no idea why she was up so early. No one else was up . . . except for Daisy. She walked over to the front porch where she saw Daisy's sillouette. She sat next to her and said, "Hey." Daisy didn't even look at her, she just stared blankly ahead. "So, um . . . I was wondering something. Who's Shelby? When Sarah, I think, said something about her last night you looked kind of sad."  
  
Daisy still stared ahead as she replied, "Shelby used to live here. Her mom came and got her a few days ago."  
  
"Why?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Because her step dad's sick." Daisy said. Then she just got up and walked away.  
  
Lucy stayed where she was on the porch even though Daisy was back inside. She stared out over the camp- school- whatever you want to call it. She couldn't stop thinking about Peter. She knew who he was, now, and it scared her. She knew her mother must have known . . . maybe even Peter himself. But she doubted that. If he knew he would have treated her differently. At least, she hoped so.  
  
Lucy had followed Daisy and Juliette to first breakfast and then classes. She knew upon first entry that she would hate it. She was good at schoolwork but she didn't enjoy it. She only liked gossiping with her friends, flirting with guys and making out with boyfriends. But this . . . this was different from regular school. They got taught 'deep' stuff. Not just the regular Science, Math, History, English. Everything had a deeper meaning. For instance, in Science class their teacher was talking about the beauty of nature then went on his own little shpiel about how beautiful life is and how we should all want to live. To which Daisy snorted, "Life sucks". Lucy was glad Daisy was around to make the boring fun.  
  
While they were eating lunch Peter showed up.. He stood in front of the Cliffhangers table and said, "Tomorrow we're going on a hike. Be up early,". While he was speaking Lucy stared at him trying to imagine him in a different light. He looked down at her and smiled. A big toothy grin. She pulled her lips into a quick, tight, smile and looked down at her food. A guy who had been introduced to Lucy as Scott said, "Where to this time?"  
  
Peter again smiled and said, "Somewhere none of you have ever been." And he walked off.   
  
Daisy rolled her eyes and said, "Peter and his mysterious ways. I say we dump him."  
  
"Peter, I'm sorry," Kat added dramatically, "It's me not you. I'm not ready for such a long term hike." They all smiled but no one really laughed. Lucy could see everyone dissapointed but slightly excited at the same time. Auggie was half smiling while staring down his food (meatloaf with a 'secret ingerdient'. They were all agreed it was human remains. That stuff was nasty). Kat was staring off into space but with a bemused expression. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day, Lucy was sure.

**_Sorry this chapter is so short! I was working up to the hike but I can't start the hike until the next chapter. So this had to be a short chapter. Basically it's point was to explain why Shelby was gone (it takes place in the time she was at home) and to introduce the hike. Well, until next time Cathy

* * *

_**


	3. The Hike Begins

**_To: greymist- Perhaps Shelby will be back mischevious smile. Actually, yes. I am planning on having Shelby return. Probably in a few chapters.   
  
Chapter 3:_**  
  
The next morning Lucy was woken up early for the second day in a row. She hated getting up early at first but once she was awake she loved it. She had always loved being awake in the early hours of the day. Just sitting, reading, or (more particulary) excersize. She loved working out and she was excited to be going on a hike. She would never admit this to any of the Cliffhangers, though. They all seemed to hate getting up early and hiking. Another thing Lucy would never tell a Cliffhanger was that she was actually a little intimidated. Whenever she went hiking when she was younger (she stopped when she got to junior high) she always knew exactly where she was going and how hard it would be. But Peter didn't tell anyone how hard it would be.

Charli and Jules came over to Lucy's bed and sat down on it, "So, how'd you liek your first day here?" Jules asked.

Lucy shrugged. She really couldn't come to a conclusion yet, "It was okay, I guess. I really haven't given it much of a chance, yet, though."

"Well," Charli said, "Don't worry. You really will like it. It's a lot better then home . . . for me at least." Jules nodded.

"So why are you guys here anyway?" Lucy wanted to know.

Jules shrugged, "Umm . . . back home I was bulimic. My mom wanted me to get better and I guess she knew that wouldn't happen at home. I was so mad at her when I first got here. I wanted her to die. But after a while I realized I was being selfish. You know? Always thinking about me and how unfair everyone was being to _me_."

Lucy and Charli nodded. Then Charli told her story, "My parents are divorced. There is no real custody agreement so I could tell my mom I was at my dad's and tell my dad I was at my mom's and neither would know. And that's what I did. I would go out, do whatever I wanted. Get high and drunk. Sometimes I would do things I can't remember but I'd hear about it afterward. But sometimes I did things and I still remember them. Things I shouldn't have done."

"Like what?" Lucy asked, "Or is it too personal?"

Charli shrugged, "No," she said, "Not to the people in here. But don't tell anyone else. They'd probably think less of me even thugh they know I'm not like that any more." Lucy promised she wouldn't tell and Charli continued, "When I was 14 I had a baby. It was a terrible mistake and I regret I was in that situation. Especially when I was so young. I still haven't told my parents . . . even though Peter has told me so many times to tell them."

"Where's the baby? Did you give it up for adoption?"

"No,"Charli told her, "The baby, who's a girl, lives with her father's parents, who are completly normal. See, her dad can't take care of her because . . . well . . . because he's here. At Horizon. But before you ask I'd like to keep that a secret. For now anyway."

Lucy nodded then asked, "What's her name?"

Charli smiled and said, "Elizabeth Helena."

Pulling their backpacks on an hour later the Cliffhangers headed out. Peter was in the lead and as he started he called, "New students up front!" Lucy shrugged to Daisy who looked at her and grimaced. Lucy walked to the front of the group with Peter, watching the others snicker and stare at her. It was kind of embarassing and Lucy had no idea why. Once they started Peter and Lucy soon got a bit ahead of everyone else. "You've done this before, haven't you?" Peter asked her.  
  
"What hiking?" Lucy asked back. When Peter nodded she added, "Yeah. When I was younger."  
  
Peter nodded, "I could tell." Suddenly Lucy felt awkward. She wanted to fall behind with the other kids but at the same time she wanted to keep talking to Peter. To find out more information about him.  
  
She let herself move so she was close to him but not so close she would feel wierd, "Do you like to hike?"  
  
"Oh yeah. But not these guys." He laughed and Lucy smiled. When he laughed it made her want to laugh. He was really nice but at the same time she knew he wasn't. He couldn't be.  
  
Lucy kept up with Peter the whole hike, which didn't last long enough as far as she was concerned. But where they ended up was beautful to Lucy. They were at the edge of a large lake surrounded by woods. About 3 yards from where they were standing was a dock with four canoes tied to it. There was a dock on the other side as well but that one had no canoes. It seemed pretty normal to everyone else but Lucy was delighted. Everything here seemed magical to her. It was just about lunch time so they ate and Peter had them row the canoes across the lake. Daisy, Jules, and Lucy were in one canoe, Scott, Ezra, and Auggie were in another. Leaving Sarah, Charli, and Kat in the third and Peter, Mark, and Nate in the fourth.   
  
Halfway across the lake Ezra and Daisy started singing a song, "In a white room...with black curtains...at the station..." Scott rolled his eyes and wacked Ezra on the side of his head with a paddle. Ezra, who was in the middle of their canoe, groped his head and fell back on his bench. "Hey!" Peter yelled, "Is he okay?!"   
  
Scott's face got panic stricken, "I don't think so, Peter! I think he's unconcious!" Peter and Nate paddled as fast as they could over to the other canoe and Peter tried to look at Ezra.   
  
He got as close as he dared without tipping the canoe and said, "Ezra! Can you hear me?" Ezra lay motionless on the bottom of the boat. Daisy and Lucy had paddled over to the canoe and were gazing in, Daisy's face was red and getting puffy, like she was going to cry, "Let's get him to shore as fast as possible." They couldn't turn around- that would take too long. So they paddled speedily across the laske to the other side.


	4. The Conversation

Chapter 4-  
  
Lucy's POV  
  
By 10:00 that night everyone was back in their cabins. Except Ezra. He was unconcious for about 7 hours. But he had finally gained conciousness again. Lucy was sitting outside of the main building at a picnic table. She was supposed to be doing homework but her mind kept drifting off her work. She was pretty startled when Peter showed up standing next to her and said, "Mind if we talk?" Lucy shrugged and Peter sat down. "I haven't gotten any of your files yet and your step dad only told me you've had a tough life. What's that mean?" Lucy just shrugged, "Come on. It's okay, you can tell me."  
  
Lucy's eyes fell, "Um . . . when I was about 2 my . . . um, my dad left my mom and I. My mom got remarried when I was 4 and she and my step dad weren't the greatest."  
  
"What do you mean? Weren't the greatest." Peter asked. Lucy wished he would just stop asking questions. Sooner or later the truth would come out. Probably as soon as the records came Peter would know . . . if he didn't know already and was just putting up a front.  
  
"Well, they used to hit me or each other. They were always drunk . . . probably still are. I don't know. I don't really like talking about it." Lucy thought that was a good way to get out of it. She just wouldn't talk. When the records cam he would know and then she would be ready to talk about it. She just didn't want to bring it up.   
  
But Peter didn't let it go that quickly, "Okay . . . but we'll have to talk later."  
  
"Why do I even have to tell you anything? I'm sure you already know everything anyway!"  
  
Peter put his hands up in surrender, "Woah . . . what do I already know?"  
  
"That . . . that . . ." Lucy realized what was happening. He was trying to trick her into saying it. He did know, "Nothing."  
  
"That wasn't nothing." Peter said, "Why don't you tell me why you're so angry?"  
  
Lucy was fighting with herself with whether she should tell him or not. On one hand it would be a great relief. But on the other . . . well, she just didn't know if she could handle it, "It's just that . . . I've been seeing my dad lately. Without him knowing, of course. I don't think he recognizes me since the last time he saw me was when I was 2. But I'm just mad he left." She figured that would satisfy Peter.  
  
But she should have known nothing satisfies Peter except the full blown truth, "Who's your dad? Where have you seen him?"  
  
"Just places."

* * *

Peter's POV:  
  
Peter knew Lucy didn't want to tell him who her father was. Thus, it had to be someone he knew. So when the oportunity arose he couldn't help but push, "You didn't answer my first question, Luce." He stopped himself. Why did he call her Luce? She never said anything about being called Luce. But when he said it she just seemed to ignore him.

* * *

Lucy's POV:  
  
When Peter asked her who her father was Lucy couldn't help herself. She had kept such a huge secret inside for a couple days but now everything was just boiling over. She knew she only had a limited time before Peter would know the truth . . . she had to tell him herself. She not only had to but she wanted to. She wanted to face it head on. Right as she was about to speak Sophie called Lucy over, "Lucy! You have a phone call!" Lucy shrugged and walked over to Sophie who led her to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked into the reciever.  
  
Lucy heard her mom's voice from the other end. It sounded far away and made Lucy, in a small way, homesick. She was glad to be gone but she missed it, "Hi sweet heart! Oh, are you having a good time?" She seemed to genuinely care.  
  
"Um . . . it's okay. Mom, why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"Tell you what?" Her mom was playing dumb.  
  
Lucy got so frustrated and she didn't see anyone around she just said, "That Peter Scarbrow is my father!" Lucy quickly spun around when she heard a man behind her gasp. 


	5. He Knows

Chapter 5-  
  
Lucy turned around to see none other then Peter. Lucy quickly told her mother she had to go and hung up the phone. Peter put his hand on Lucy's shoulder and led her from the main office into his own. "Now," he said after sitting at his desk, "What did you just say on the phone?"  
  
Lucy stood in front of him, "I believe that's private information. Do you usually listen to other people's conver . . ."  
  
"You said I am your father." Peter interrupted, "How did you find out?" Lucy shrugged, "Sit down and tell me everything."  
  
"Well, see . . ." Lucy started, "When I first got here I thought you looked familiar. I didn't know why, though. And then I started getting these wierd memories."  
  
Peter interupted her yet again, "What kind of memories?"  
  
"Like," Lucy started again, hoping she could actually finish what she was saying, "You picking me up, spin . . . hey wait! You just said, 'how did you find out?'." Peter shrugged so Lucy continued, "Well- doesn't that mean you knew?" Peter started explaining but Lucy cut him off, "And you didn't tell me! And mom knew and didn't tell me! Why were you two keeping it a secret?"  
  
Peter stood up and walked over to her. He knelt down onto his knees and said, "Lucy, I didn't know. I swear. If I knew I would have talked to you about it." He looked into her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" He was being so nice it was hard for Lucy to believe he was such a mean man. He walked out on Lucy and her mother when Lucy was four and now she was mad at him for that. She couldn't just accept everything he was saying and let everything he did go. She needed to know why. Did he hate her and her mother so much that he just left them one night. But somewhere deep inside of her Lucy knew Peter wasn't such a bad guy. She didn't have the first clue as to how she knew but she did.   
  
"Because I'm mad at you." She cried. That took Peter by surprise. He got up from his kneeling position and leaned back on his desk, "You left mom and I when I was a baby . . . if you hadn't left mom wouldn't have married Jack and none of the bad things that happened to me would have happened."  
  
Peter looked apauled. Like he couldn't believe the words coming out of Lucy's mouth. He quickly said, "I never left you and your mother! Your mother took you and left me."  
  
"Then what about this memory I have of you coming into my room at night and kissing me and saying goodbye?"  
  
"I knew your mother was leaving." He walked around to the other side of his desk, "I found the suitcase she packed with both of your clothes in it and I knew. So I went into your room and told you I loved you. I was going to take you and leave your mother but . . . I couldn't. I was just having some wishful thinking that maybe by some miracle she would stay. But I was wrong."   
  
Lucy slowly stood up and backed away from Peter towards the door, "Everything your saying makes sense but for some reason I can't believe you." She turned, opened the door and ran for her cabin.  
  
When Lucy got to her cabin Juliette, Daisy, Katherine, and Sarah were all laying on their beds talking. When Lucy entered everyone looked up at her. Quickly and quietly she made her way to the bathroom but not before Juliette could say, "You know, if Peter finds out you were out past curfew you'll get in trouble."   
  
Lucy stared at the wall and shrugged, "Where's Charli?"  
  
"Oh," Sarah said, "She left. She's in a different group now . . . the Skyhawks."  
  
Daisy added, "Shelby's back."   
  
Just then a beautiful blond haired girl exited the bathroom in light blue pajamas with hair in a ponytail. She smiled as she walked and said to Lucy, "Hi." but it wasn't a friendly hi. It wasn't a cold sarcastic hi. The kind that has a deeper meaning then just a greeting. Lucy muttered a hi back and walked unpleasently to the bathroom. She got ready for bed and when she came out the other girls were all asleep. Except Shelby, "So you're the one that took my place while I was gone."  
  
"I wouldn't put it that way." Lucy fell into bed. The two girls beds were right next to each other so Lucy could see Shelby's bright blue eyes in the dark.  
  
"I just want you to know . . . you'll be the next person to leave Horizon."  
  
"Is that a promise?" Lucy asked as she rolled onto her side. 


	6. Miserable

Chapter 6-  
  
The next morning when Lucy woke up she saw everyone in her cabin already dressed and grabbing their schoolbooks. There was someone else there, though. Lucy couldn't figure out who it was at first because she was so tired but when the women spoke she knew imediatly it was Sophie, "Lucy," she said, "I'm glad you're up. Peter wants to see you in his office before classes." Lucy looked at her watch. She had 45 minutes before classes. Too much time to blow him off, "Damn." she thought as she got up and grabbed some clothes. She walked as slowly as possible into the bathroom only to see Shelby standing at the sink.  
  
Shelby glanced over at Lucy and said to her, "Sorry about last night. I shouldn't have said what I said. I was just feeling wierd. Daisy says you're pretty cool."  
  
"Right." Lucy mumbled and started changing.   
  
Shelby continued, "So why do you have to meet with Peter before classes? Did he find out you stayed out past curfew?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Lucy snapped. She finished dressing and brushed her teeth with Shelby watching her in what looked like annoyance and enjoyment. Enjoyment at seeing Lucy miserable. What was it with the people at Horizon? Did they all just _long_ to see Lucy miserable? She wanted to get away from everyone at the stupid school. She hated it there. Peter being her stupid father, Shelby and her cruelty, it was all too much. She hated being lumped in with such a huge bunch of freaks.   
  
"Hey." Lucy looked up and saw Peter, "Didn't Sophie tell you I wanted to see you?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Lucy crossed her arms in front of her as Peter put his arm around her and lead her towards his office.  
  
He opened the door of the main office and led the way towards his smaller office, "We need to talk about last night."  
  
"What's the point?" Lucy asked, "I want to go home."  
  
"Do you really? Do you actually want to voluntarily go back to a place where you get hit for no reason and your mother and step father are always drunk and lie about what really happened to your father?"  
  
Lucy rolled her eyes. Peter was being ridiculous. "It's better then being here with a father who doesn't even care."  
  
"I do care, Lucy."  
  
"Then why didn't you try to find mom and me?" Peter didn't answer, "See? You don't care. If you did as much as you say you do you would have searched for me! You wouldn't have even let mom take me! I hate you!" Lucy was about to reach for the doorknob and run again but Peter grabbed her wrist to stop her. She got scared remembering when her mother and Jack would hit her and she stepped back. Her face was full of terror and Peter saw it. He realized what was happening and instantly let go of her wrist.  
  
"Luce," he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to finish this conversation." Lucy didn't say anything. Just stood where she was with that look of terror on her face. She was weakened, "Please stay at Horizon. I don't want you to go again. I've missed watching you grow up." Peter sat on the back of his chair in a defeated manner. His shoulders were slumped forward, head hung low, arms crossed in front of him. He was upset, Lucy could obviously see.  
  
"I wish you were always there, too." Soon Lucy looked at her watch and realized she was going to be late for classes. She quickly told Peter she was leaving and left his office. She was trying to understand everything he had told her. She really needed to call her mom but she had to get to her first class. She saw a few kids rushing towards their first class and decided she'd sneak into an office and call her mom. She casually made her way into the main office. Quickly glancing around the room her finaly settled on the door that read "Frank Markasian" underneath a diamond shaped window. She knew as well as anyone at the school that Frank hadn't been to Horizon in a few weeks so she quickly walked over to the door, checked to make sure no one was watching and slipped quietly into the office. "Thank you, Lord." Lucy silently prayed when she saw the phone on the corner of Frank's desk. She walked over to it and dialed her mom's cell phone number. Her mom answered after the fourth ring, "Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Peter's my father and he didn't leave us. You left him." She said. She had to get it all out and see how her mom re acted. That's how she'd know if it was true or not.  
  
Lucy's mom didn't waste a second before saying, "Luce, what are you talking about? Of course your father left us." So it was true. Lucy's mom wasn't all that good at telling the truth but she was worse at lieing. She always had the same desolate tone. The same one she was using that very second. Lucy pushed talk and slammed the phone down on the desk a little too hard. She saw a shadow coming towards the door through the window.   
  
Lucy did some fast thinking and dropped to the floor. She squeezed herself into the small space under the desk and waited for Peter to come in. It didn't take long before she heard the door opening and footsteps coming towards her. She stayed where she was and squeezed her eyes shut. It seemed to take forever for Peter to scan the room but finally Lucy heard the door re open and close again. Lucy waited a few seconds then jumped out from under the desk and raced from the office to classes. 


	7. Secrets

Chapter 7-  
  
At lunch time Lucy just flopped into her seat next to Juliette and started eating her sloppy joe. Juliette watched Lucy scarf down the burger and then stared at her own. Eventually she placed it back onto the tray. Lucy looked over at her and felt bad. She knew Juliette used to be Bulimic and lately she had been feeling badly. Juliette caught Lucy staring at her and said, "What?" Lucy shook her head her mouth too full to speak. She was starving, "You think I'm a freak, too, don't you? What do you even know about me?"  
  
Lucy swallowed and spoke, "No, I don't think your a freak. Mostly what I know about you is you're really cool and you've got some kind of a secret built up inside you that no one else knows. And trust me, I've been there and done that." Lucy started on her fruit salad.   
  
"Yeah right. You've got a perfect life compared to most of the kids here." Juliette said. Lucy couldn't help laughing. If only Jules knew, "Why are you laughing? It's true."  
  
"I know pretty much nothing about you but you know even less about me." Juliette made a look as if to say 'Like what?'. On impulse Lucy whispered so quietly Juliette could barely hear, "Like the fact that Peter's my father." Jules' eyes grew to the size of half dollars, "Yeah so I know quite a bit about secrets. I also know that if you don't tell someone those secrets you'll eventually burst."  
  
Juliette, also on a whim, whispered, "I've been throwing up again. I don't even know why. I guess I'm getting depressed is all." Lucy pressed her lips together and stared at her food. She didn't know what to say or do, which was unusual for her. Luckily Juliette spoke before Lucy had to, "Don't tell anyone, okay? I'll tell Sophie after classes."Lucy nodded and went back to her eating.   
  
Unfortunatly, though, that was interrupted by Peter, "Lucy, can I see you for a minute?" Juliette and Lucy looked at each other and as Lucy stood up Juliette squeezed her arm and smiled. Lucy smiled back and followed Peter to the deck outside. He looked down at the deck as he said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner with me tonight. As a way to get to know each other." A rush of comfort flooded over Lucy and she let it settle. It was like an agreement between the two of them that everything was okay between them. Lucy didn't know why or how but she willingly let it come. She nodded at him and he smiled. Then for the first time in 13 years Peter gave her a hug and a kiss on her forhead. It was what Lucy wanted for those 13 years and she smiled to herself. Her dad was back.  
  
Back at the cabin that afternoon Lucy, Shelby, Daisy, Sarah, Jules, Charli, and Kat were all hanging out talking. Lucy was getting ready for dinner with Peter and the rest of the girls were just laying around. Lucy searched through all her clothes trying to find something that was okay to wear. She wanted to look nice for this dinner even if it was only at Rusty O'Brien's- the local hangout. Nobody except Juliette knew why Lucy was getting dressed up or that Peter was her father but they were all curious, "Hey Luce?" Daisy asked, "Why are going through all your clothes? Do you have a date or something? Cuz, you know, we're not allowed to have dates."  
  
"I know that. I'm not stupid." She said thinking on her feet. Then she came up with an idea, "And I'll tell you if all of you answer one question each from me." The six other girls looked at each other and slowly nodded their heads. They wanted to know everyone else's secrets so much they'd give up they're own, "Okay, I'm going to dinner with my dad . . . Peter." All the girls except for Juliette gasped.  
  
"No way!" Sarah almost screamed.  
  
Lucy simply nodded and said, "Okay, Sarah. Your turn. Why are you here?"  
  
"I have to learn to keep my mouth shut." Sarah giggled, "But okay. I'm here because I stole a bunch of cars and sold them to these people who do something with them. I'm notr even quite sure what but whatever. Anyway, it was either coming here or going to jail for 10 years. I chose this."  
  
Everyone was quiet for a minute. Sarah didn't seem like the kind of person that would do that kind of thing. It seemed more like she'd come for the same reason as Jules- an eating disorder. But for some reason they all believed it just the same. "Shelby, how far have you gone with Scott." Daisy had told her all about Shelby and Scott, plus Lucy had seen them together all the time during the day.  
  
"Not as far as everyone probably thinks. We've only made out." Shelby told them all.  
  
Lucy nodded and moved on to the next interesting topic, "Charli. Who's father of your baby?"  
  
Charli was silent for a long moment. Finally, while staring out the window she said, barely audible, "Auggie." Juliette, who was practically in love with Auggie, didn't seem surprised at all. Lucy figured Auggie had already told her but Lucy was surprised. Out of anyone she thought it would Jake, a 17 year old Skyhawk that Charli was friend's with. But Auggie? That seemed like an incredible odd pair.  
  
"Wow. Okay then . . . Jules." Juliette looked scared. Like she knew the question would be about her eating disorder. And it was going to be. Until Lucy saw that scared look on Jules's face. Then she changed her question to, "Did you know Auggie was the father of Charli's baby?" Juliette smiled a relieved smile and nodded, "Kat," Lucy moved on quickly, "Is it true you snuck into Peter's house and was going to sleep with your boyfriend?"  
  
Kat smiled, "Yeah. Unfortunatly Sophie caught us. I hated her for that."  
  
The girls giggled knowing all too well that feeling of hatred, "And finally, Daisy." Lucy smiled at her, "Do you truly like Ezra?"  
  
Daisy was quiet for a long moment before finally replying, "Yes." Before anyone could say anything else Sophie walked in and told Lucy Peter was waiting for her in his office so Lucy had to get changed and leave. When Lucy reached the bathroom she smiled to herself. She felt like the girls in there were her sisters. Now they all knew a lot about each other and she felt a connection with them. She finally felt like she belonged. 


	8. That's Life

Chapter 8-  
  
Lucy finally chose a pair of khakis, a white tank top and a pink and white over shirt for her dinner with Peter. But once they got to the resteraunt she completley forgot about clothes becuse she and Peter were having a great time,. Talking, laughing, joking around. The relationship was forming into what Lucy hoped was what she wanted it to be. When their burgers got there Peter asked, "How are things going with the kids at Horizon? Are you guys getting along?"  
  
"Funny you should ask." Lucy smiled thinking how quickly she became friends with the female Cliffhangers, "Shelby sort of was mad at me for something when she first got back but things are good now. Jules and I are sort of close. I mean, as close as you can be after knowing each other for, like, four days. Daisy and I are the same . . . so, yeah. Things are good." Lucy started thinking and before she could stop herself she blurted out, "I actually like living now that I'm here." Suddenly her eyes grew wide as she realized she had said that.  
  
"What do you mean?" Peter asked, "You didn't like living before?" Lucy shook her head no, "Your profile didn't say anything about that."  
  
Lucy sighed. Peter knew everything about her from her profile. It probably even said what her favorite color was! "Does that stupid profile have everything I've ever done in it?"  
  
"No," Peter smiled at her, "Not everything."  
  
Lucy got back to eating her burger. She was starting feel depressed having to talk about what got her into Horizon and she didn't want to feel depressed. She just stared at her food and waited for Peter to say something. When he didn't she asked something she had been wondering for a while, "What's the deal with you and Sophie? Are you guys together or what?"  
  
Peter swallowed what was in his mouth and pushed back against his chair, "It's a long story. I'll tell you what. You elaborate on your comment before and I'll tell it to you."  
  
Lucy silently cursed to herself. So that's where she got her reasoning from. "Fine. Everything was just so bad . . . like mom and Jack. Not knowing you. You know, that crap. My friend killed herself a few months ago and I started thinking about it." She was silent for a minute and Peter didn't know if she was done. But then she spoke again, "I thought it was such a good idea I tried it. I was just too scared, though. I didn't have the nerve to kill myself. I did get a trip to the hospital and psych ward, though. What an adventure." She rolled her eyes then almost laughed when she saw the look in his eyes. He was seriously worried and he dealt with this stuff everyday. Lucy figured it was different for him since she was his daughter, "So, you and Soph?"  
  
Peter was quiet for a while trying to compose himself after hearing what Lucy told him but eventually he said, "We have our moments. I love her but I don't know if she feels the same way."  
  
"Why don't you ask her? That's always the best way to find out. . . and that wasn't a long story!"  
  
Peter laughed and said, "Maybe I will." He looked down at their plates and saw they were both empty so he said, "Come on, I have to get you back."  
  
Three weeks later Lucy and Peter were like those fathers and daughters from movies that make you want to throw up from how cute it is. And Shelby and Daisy didn't waste any time in telling them that but they just laughed and went about what they were doing. One prticuarly hot day Lucy was in her Math class trying to figure out geomotry when Peter walked and said, "Umm . . . I need to see Lucy for a minute." Everyone stared at Lucy while she timidly got up, grabbed her stuff, and left the room. Peter was quiet for a minute while they walked down the hallway. Lucy got sick of wiating for him to talk so she said impatiently, "What's up?"  
  
Peter cleared his throat as they stepped outside into the sunlight, "Your mother wants to take you home." He nodded towards a car in the driveway where Lucy's mom, step dad, and Sophie were talking.   
  
After getting closer Lucy saw how angry the two women looked, "Luce, get your things we're leaving." Karen told her daughter. She put her arm around Lucy's shoulders but Lucy wiggled out.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere!" Lucy said but Karen ignored her and walked towards the car talking about how great it would be once Lucy was back home, "Mom, you didn't hear me! I'm not leaving."   
  
Jack took an angry tone and practially yelled, "Don't speak to your mother with that tone. Get in the car." Lucy was so afraid of Jack that she started walking towards the SUV.  
  
Peter took her wrist and held on tight,"Don't get in the car. Karen, Jack- I need to talk to you in the office first."  
  
"We'd like to get home by night so if you don't mind I think we'll pass." Karen said.  
  
Peter didn't look fazed at Karen's cruelty, "If Lucy's leaving you need to sign some papers." Lucy quickly looked at Peter not understanding why he was leting them take her. She suddenly got mad at all of them. Peter was a jerk. He didn't really care about her. He was faking the whole time.  
  
When they reached Peter's office Peter, Jack, and Karen sat down in chairs, Sophie sat on a table against the far wall and Lucy stood right next to the door. Peter grabbed some papers from his desk and layed them on top, "Just these and you can go."   
  
Lucy stared at Peter in disgust. He looked up at her and winked, "I can't believe you!" She screamed, "All you of you! I hate you! I'm not going home but I'm sure as hell not staying here!" She opened the door and ran as fast as she could out of the building. She ran through the woods, following the path Peter took on that very first hike. She could hear Peter and Jack running after her and shouting her name but she wouldn't stop. She knew they were right behind her and could probably reach out and tackle her to stop her so she made a quick turn right and Jack ran into Peter making them fall to the ground.

Lucy knew this was her only chance to get away without them seeing which way she went so she ran off the path and into the overgrowth. She kept running, Peter and Jack getting farther and farther away. She felt like she had been running for hours when she ran out of the woods and found herself at a lake. It was the one close to Horizon. "I ran in a circle!" Lucy thought. She cursed to herself and carefully walked around the edge of the lake to the dock. The way she was going most of the dock was blocked by trees so she was somewhat surprised when she stepped onto it and saw Scott.


	9. Help

Chapter 9-  
  
Lucy didn't know Scott would be there. It was about dinner time and Scott was never late for dinner. Lucy pulled back into the shadow of the tree but too late. He had seen her. "Lucy." He said in his cute stoner sounding voice. She wanted to stay where she was but she knew there was no point. She stepped out from the shadows and stood next to Scott, "What are you doing here? Everyone at school is looking for you."  
  
"That's why I'm here." Lucy told him sitting down, "I'm not letting them take me back 'home'."  
  
Scott sat next to her and stared at the lake, "I know how that is. I wouldn't go home if they paid me."  
  
"How come?" Lucy knew she was pushing it but she wanted to know Scott. Plus she had to stall so she could come up with a plan on where to go.  
  
"My step mom. She . . . she molested me. My dad doesn't believe me." Lucy nodded in understanding, "How about you? Why won't you let them take you home?"  
  
"My mom and step dad hit me. But I'm not staying at Horizon either. Peter's a jerk. So now I have to find a place to stay and food to eat."  
  
Scott thought a moment and said, "I could bring you food. From dinner, you know. As long as you stay here. And I know a place where you can sleep."  
  
Lucy just stared at him, "Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Because you can get away. I can't. Maybe helping you will help me." With that he got up and left. Lucy watched him go and when she saw two figures walking towards Scott she crawled into the trees. The three conversed and Scott headed back to the school. But the other two walked towards the docks. Lucy pulled herself behind a tree trunk and watched the people- who turned out to be Peter and Sophie. They did a quick scan of the lake and Peter cursed to himself. He stared down at the wooden plaks and Sophie said, "Peter, don't worry. We'll find her."  
  
"If I would have told her what I was doing she wouldn't have run off in the first place!" Peter turned his head and stared into the woods. It looked like he was staring straight at her but he didn't move. His face was tight- he looked genuinly worried. Lucy almost ran out from behind the tree and told him she was sorry. But she didn't. She stayed right where he was because she thought he might be faking. Her gut was telling her he wasn't but her mind- the stronger component between the two- told her to stay put.   
  
An hour later Scott showed up bearing a small bag- hopefully filled with food. Lucy hadn't eaten since lunch where she only had a salad so she was starving. Scott walked to the edge of the dock and said as quietly as possible but so she could hear him, "Lucy- where are you?" Lucy stepped out of the woods and walked towards him, "I thought you left." He said simply.  
  
"What took you so long? I'm dieing out here!" Lucy snapped. Scott's face fell, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just hungry. I didn't mean to snap at you . . . thank you for the food."  
  
Scott nodded and said, "No problem. Come on. I have to get back to do my homework. I'll show you where you can stay." They started walking down the dock and to the left. Scott led Lucy deeper into the woods but it seemed like they were headed straight for the school. Lucy was about to say something about it when Scott said, "Here we are."  
  
Lucy looked all around her but couldn't figure out where he wanted her to stay. All she saw were pine needles, leaves and a few rocks. Then they started coming. All of them and Lucy wanted to run and never look back.  
  
Peter, Sophie and the rest of the Cliffhangers were crawling out of the woodwork. Lucy screamed at Scott, "What did you do? I told them all? I hate you! You said you were going to help me! But you got them!" She turned and faced him and tried with every fiber of her being to punch him as hard as she could in the chest but he grabbed her wrists and wouldn't let them go.   
  
"Luce," Peter said, "Scott's just looking out for you." He walked towards Lucy and tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she backed away from him and Scott's grip on her wrists got stronger. She couldn't believe what was happening! Scott said he was going to help her. He said he understood how she felt. Everyone at the damn school were liers and fakes. She started to turn to run again but Peter said, "You can't run, Lucy. You have to face this and except the reality that we're all trying to help you." Scott's grip tightened once more when Lucy tried to pulle herself free.  
  
"What is with all of you and helping me? Help me do what? Be 'normal'? What if I don't want to be normal? What if I want to stay how I am and never have to deal with any of you again?" She could feel hot tears stinging at her eyes but she held them in. She didn't have to make things worse by crying.  
  
"Lucy," Sophie began. But Lucy cut her off.   
  
"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't want to have to do this anymore!" In a barely audible whisper she said, "I just want to die." The tears streamed from her eyes and Scott gathered her in his arms. He held on tight and she cried and cried into his shoulder. Lucy's knees gave and she and Scott fell to their knees on the ground while everyone stood around them quietly watching. Diasy moved in and put her arms around Lucy. One tiny tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Lucy's sleeve. 


	10. Second Chances

_Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading this story. You guys are the greatest! I had fun writing this story and in a way I'm sad I've finished it up. I'm kind of nervous about leaving this here but I am writing a sequel. I know, I know, "How long will **that** last?" Hopefully longer then my other sequels._

Chapter 10-  
  
That night Lucy was laying in her bed trying to sleep knowing she couldn't. Peter had explained everything to her. He explained that he wasn't really going to let her leave. He supposedly had a plan. Something about her mother never getting full custody of her and since Lucy was over 15 she could decide which parent she wanted to live with. Something like that and for some psychotic reason she believed him, too. After a private word with Peter her mother and step father agreed that she should stay at Horizon after the day's 'adventure' they called it. But she knew the real reason- they didn't want to be embarassed by her when they got home. After all it's better to tell your friends your daughter is at a boarding school then to have them see and know the real thing. Peter probably reminded them of that fact. Lucy rolled her eyes at the thought. "I have to stop doing that." she thought. She rolled onto her side and said to herself, "I'm never going to get to sleep". She got out of bed and quietly left the cabin. She didn't know where to go so she just slouched on the bottom step and rested her head on the railing. She let everything she realized that day sink into her skin. Her mother and step father didn't care about her. Her father and the rest of Horizon truly did care about her. And as much as she didn't want to stay at Horizon a small part of her did want to stay. She knew it was better then going home, too. She looked up at the stars and saw Scott standing by her, "Hi." he said quietly.  
  
"Hi." She said back in the same tone.  
  
Scott walked a step towrds her, "Um . . . is it okay if I sit here?" Lucy didn't move for a second then slightly nodded, "I'm sorry about today." he said, "I wasn't going to tell anyone about where you were but I saw how worried Peter was. I couldn't let him worry about you when I knew where you were." Lucy nodded again but didn't move or look at him,"Lucy, please. Look at me. Don't be mad at me. I had to do it."  
  
She stared at her bare toes and said, "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself." Now it was Scott's turn to stay quiet, "I was stupid to ever think Peter would do anything except look out for me. And I was even stupider to run away from my problems instead of facing them. I've never been like that. I don't want to be like this anymore. I do want to be normal." Now she looked at him. He was watching her. Scott put his arm around Lucy and she stared in his eyes. It was like she could see everything there was to know about him. He brought his head towards hers and kissed her gently on the lips.It was a brief kiss. Lucy didn't know if it was a friendly kiss or a different kind but she loved every second of it. When it was over she lay her head on his shoulder and decided to give Horizon and Peter another chance.   
  
The End


End file.
